


Snippet: Gone Then Back Again (TES:V)

by wantedcosine



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Interesting NPCs Mod, Male Character of Color, Modded Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedcosine/pseuds/wantedcosine
Summary: "I will return within the week, do not fret on my account." He was all smiles as he vanished over the horizon on the back of that great red beast.





	Snippet: Gone Then Back Again (TES:V)

“It’s been about four days, hasn’t it?  That dragon that Sozin released, after working so hard to catch it, has  been spotted haunting that old outpost .” Aela said  idly , shielding her eyes from the loose strands of her hair sweeping across her face. “Somebody should take care of it, eh, Vilkas?”

“Aela.”  the twin’s hardened eyes fell on her before he snuck a glance at his brother across from them; his sword’s blade dug into the ground, hands resting on the hilt as he focused over the distant horizon towards the Throat of the World .

…

“It’s a little lonely here without the boss, huh?”  Hjoromir stretched  lazily in his seat, tapping his fingers  rhythmically against the table as Jasper set down their mugs of hot tea, each taking his and drinking it down . “To be honest, I’m getting a little worried. What about you, Jasper?” Jasper sighed, placed his mug down and smiled  thinly , “He told me not to worry so much before he left. So I intend to do  just that.”

“Must you two carry on as if there is a funeral to be had. The man said he would be fine.”  Drowsy-eyed and  habitually grouchy, Atvir entered into the kitchen wiping the sleep from his red eyes . “Patience, you all are always telling me. Patience.”

…

Three days the Redguard hero trespassed around Skuldafn. Three days of avoiding furious draugr and even more furious dragons. Three days from any home he’s ever known. A ragged moan startled him in his dark corner and he  quickly stifled the rushing gasp.  The draugr lord shuffled across, growling, frustrated in their search for him and Sozin gripped his dagger  just a bit tighter .

…

The snow shifted under Paarthurnax’s weight as the dragon cradled the bruised Redguard under eir wings .  The roar of the dragon conglomerate shook the skies with the declaration that the World Eater’s reign was over, that every Dovah was their own now .  The Greybeards would later tell him that it was a spectacle to behold, with so many dragons coming together in a glittering sea of scales, for he was too exhausted to experience it for himself .  Odahviing broke from the dance to congratulate him on his conquest  personally and laughed when he saw that he  barely paid em any mind .

“Joor mindin pah. Zu'u fen kuz mok rigir fod rok vopraan.”

Paarthanax looked down  proudly at eir student. “Nii los pruzah tol hi lost daal wah mii, Dovahkiin.”

…

Farkas helped the limping Sozin down from the carriage, both careful not to bang the splint on his leg.  They bid the carriage driver good bye and watched him leave for a few moments before starting the trek up the stairway to Nyyrikki . A misstep of Sozin’s stumbled them both. “You okay?” Farkas asked, his grip harder, settling on his hip to be certain he wouldn’t slip again. “It is fine. I am fine. Let us  just get inside.”

Farkas guided him in and the homey smell of baked goods and scented candles enveloped them.  A dish shattered,  startlingly them, and they saw Hjoromir staring back at them in wide-eyed astonishment before it  quickly shifted into a smile . “You’re back!”  He hesitated, trapped  momentarily between bestowing affection onto the Doavhkiin and informing the rest of the house, before dashing into the other room .  Farkas led Sozin to the kitchen table and prepped his leg,  delicately unwrapping and applying new bandages before the young man returned with two others in tow . Jasper rushed to Sozin’s side when he noticed the broken leg, always the worrier. Rumarin sat at the table after  playfully chiding Hjoromir over the broken pottery.

“Not important!” Hjoromir retorted. 

“The Dragonborn coming back from a life changing battle only to return to a house full of broken plates? Silly me, for wanting to keep the house in order.” Rumarin quipped. 


End file.
